Ayase no Hibi!
by Ty Tabor
Summary: Ayase encuentra la única forma de tener a Sawamura, aunque sea sólo un momento...


**Midori no Hibi le pertenece a Inoue Kazurou.**

3 kilos. 3 kilos menos. Eso es lo que había perdido Ayase luego de varios días de no comer y llorar incansablemente. Todo había sido muy vertiginoso. En cosa de 2 meses y medio se enamoró perdidamente de Sawamura, y luego de muchos intentos, la chica se confesó. Pero el corazón del perro loco estaba ya domado por Midori y no había nada que hacer. Nada.

En vacaciones la rutina de la chica consistía en masturbarse antes de levantar, salir hacer ejercicio, llorar, llorar, y dormir. Pero no fue hasta el día en que se fue de vacaciones con su familia a la playa, que pudo volver a sonreír. Resignada al inmaduro espectáculo de parranda y alcohol a orillas del mar en las noches veraniegas, finalmente comprendió lo joven que era y lo mucho que le faltaba por conocer. Sawamura no era el único hombre del mundo, y en esas 2 semanas de descanso disfrutó de torsos desnudos de jóvenes alegres y caballeros.

Sabía que cuando empezara su último año en el instituto, vería las cosas de otra forma. Habiendo visto un poco más de la vida, se sentía más segura de si mísma.

Llegó el primer día de clases, y entre la multitud que se agolpaba en la entrada del Sakuradamon, Ayase distinguió la figura de su apreciado Sawamura Seiji, que despistadamente caminaba hacia ella.

"_No pasa nada. No pasa nada. Sólo es un hombre, y hombres hay muchos. Sólo es uno de ellos_" pensó Ayase, mientras Seiji ni se percataba de que tenía en frente a la chica un par de metros adelante.

Al pasar a su lado, el rubio reparó en la mirada perdida de su compañera, y con una sonrisa fresca, sincera y varonil, le dijo :

- Que hay, Ayase. Tanto tiempo.

Terminada la frase, Seiji siguió caminando hacia el interior del recinto.

"_Sólo es un hombre. Sólo es un hombre. Sólo es un hombre. Sólo..._" se repetía mentalmente Ayase, mientras las pupilas le brillaban, el corazón y la respiración se le acelereaban, sus mejillas se sonrosaban, y su boca se abría levemente y despacio mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de candor. Pero de pronto, instintivamente miró hacia la salida de la escuela. Buscó algo, sin saber qué. Y allí vió a Midori.

No debe ser un misterio para los lectores que Ayase no sentía agrado precisamente hacia la muchacha rica, que al ver entrar a su novio al edificio, salió corriendo para no llegar tarde al suyo, que estaba cerca.

"_¡NO! ¡TONTA! ¡El verano no sirvió para nada!_" se recriminaba a sí misma la muchacha, mientras subía la escalera de la entrada.

Parecía que el chico aún le rondaba en la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a su salón, encontró a todo el mundo en grupitos, como suele suceder en los primeros días de clase, compartiendo anécdotas estivales. Pero en la esquina al fondo de la sala, al igual que en la sala del año anterior, estaba ya sentado el rubio perro loco. A la derecha del chico, había un escritorio desocupado. Aún en la entrada de la sala, Takako no sabía si ir a ocupar aquel puesto o no.

- Señorita Ayase, permiso.

- Lo siento, sensei - dijo la chica mientras se quitaba para dejar entrar a la sala al profesor.

Los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie para recibir al profesor. Con paso raudo, la joven atravesó la sala, mientras todos cogían una ubicación. Un chico tomó el pupitre al lado de Sawamura, lo que descolocó a la chica. Sawamura miró a su compañero, y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero guardó silencio. Ayase, resignada, escogió un lugar que estaba más adelante.

Después del saludo protocolar, los alumnos se sentaron. El profesor empezó con unas breves palabras de motivación, y luego entró de lleno con la materia a estudiar. Pero, en medio de su discurso, el profesor se vió interrumpido.

- Oi.

El chico que se sentó al lado de Sawamura giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. El rubio le hablaba.

- Oi, oi. Ese es el lugar de Ayase. Cámbiate - dijo el perro loco, en su acento.

- Ya no asustas a nadie, Sawamura - murmuró el chico, lo suficientemente alto para que Seiji lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que el profesor y los demás no.

- ¿EEEEEHHH? - masculló Sawamura, con su habitual cara de delincuente enojado. (korrrrrrrrrraaaahh! xD)

El chico inmediatamente se paró, asustado, y le pidió a Ayase cambiar puestos. Ella, sin comprender mucho lo que había ocurrido, se ubicó al lado de su antiguo amor.

El profesor, habituado al comportamiento del tipo, prefirió seguir la clase.

Seiji sonrió a su amiga al verla llegar, y ella puso una incomprensible cara de sufrimiento. Su respiración se aceleró y se puso roja.

En ese momento, Sawamura comprendió que aquello podía doler un poco a su amiga.

Terminada la clase, él pidió las disculpas correspondientes a Ayase, pero ella dijo que no había de qué preocuparse.

- No te preocupes, Sawamura. Ah, y por cierto, ¿caminamos juntos a casa? - preguntó Takako.

- Cla- claro - dudó él.

Terminado el primer día de clases, ambos se reunieron en la salida y empezaron a caminar. Seiji había texteado a Midori previamente avisando que no podría ir a buscarla.

- Dime, Sawamura...

- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Ustedes follan?

- O_O ?

Seiji quedó de piedra al oír una pregunta tan incómoda y privada.

- P- pp- pero ¡¿a qué viene eso de repente?

- Responde. ¿No me quieres responder? ¿No soy tu amiga? El año pasado acordamos ser amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Aquello era algo demasiado personal. Demasiado para una amiga que había confesado su amor.

- Ayase, eso no es algo que-

- Dímelo. Necesito escuchar algo que me haga daño.

- ¡¿Qué?

La conversación se tornaba cada vez más extraña.

- Creí que conocer chicos en el verano me harían entender que el mar tiene muchos peces, pero... Sawamura, cuando te ví en la entrada del instituto hoy, sentí que me derretía de nuevo.

- Ayase...

- Así que necesito una tortura. Responde mi pregunta, y eso acabará conmigo.

El perro loco sintió una pena que le oprimió el corazón. Estimaba a Ayase y no creía justo hacerla sufrir.

- Escucha, Ayase, tengo un amigo que preguntó por ti, es un caballero y las chicas dicen que es más guapo que yo, así que si quieres podría present-

-¡Sawamura! ¡No hagas esto más duro! ¡Respóndeme! - gritó Ayase, al borde de las lágrimas.

Presionado anímicamente, el muchacho no tuvo opción.

- Sí, Ayase. No es frecuente, pero sí...

La chica ya estaba preparada para el golpe. No era difícil adivinar que aquella pareja debía haber forjado ya una intimidad.

- ¿Y te da buenas mamadas?

- ¡AYASE! Ò_Ó

- Responde, Sawamura. Quiero que acabes con mi corazón. Destrúyeme.

- Esta bien, pero es lo último, ¿de acuerdo?...

Ayase esperó ansiosa la respuesta.

- Pues no.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Takako, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

- A Midori no le gustan las mamadas. Le da asco.

La chica sintió una repentina rabia. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

- ¿Cómo es que no te hace sexo oral?

- Ya no hablemos más de esto, Ayas-

- Es inconcebible... pero mira qué chica. Es primordial complacer a un novio...

- No me importa mucho, Ayase, y ya, por favor, no hablemos de esto.

- ¿No te gusta que te hagan sexo oral?

- Sería divertido, Ayase, pero no es fundamental para mí, quiero a Midori y eso es todo. Ay carajo ya no hablemos de esto, ¿vale?

- ¿Y no te gustaría...?

El tono de voz de Takako se volvió repentinamente misterioso. Algún ser interno de Seiji vaticinó lo que Ayase estaba a punto de ofrecerle, pero su "yo" consciente se paralizó y agudizó los oídos.

- ¿Qué cosa...? - preguntó, tiritón, el rubio.

- ¿No te gustaría... una fellatio exquisita?

Seiji empezó a sucumbir lentamente a su yo animal y comenzó a excitarse.

- ¿O te gustaría... -continuó Ayase- que una chica succionara la parte superior de tu pene, mientras lo masajea con un pulso lento e intenso?

Era imposible para Seiji ocultar la erección que, majestuosa, luchaba contra la opresión de su ropa colegial. Ayase, tras oír lo que Sawamura le había confesado, decidió brindarle la mejor corrida de su vida, usando su propia boca. Si esa tipa Midori no aprovechaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre, era su problema. En estos momentos, después de hablar de sexo con él, se sentía caliente y quería tener al rubio como fuera. Si aquella era la única forma de tenerlo…

- Oh, qué casualidad... estamos frente a mi casa - dijo Ayase, pretendiendo actuar. - Y mis padres y hermana están en Kansai.

No podía negarlo : Seiji reconoció internamente que no era mala idea.

Ayase miró hacia ambos lados de la calle. Nadie pasaba por allí. Tomó a Sawamura de la mano y lo hizo entrar a su casa. Nada de formalidades ni preámbulos : sin siquiera prender las luces al entrar, la chica condujo al muchacho hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, lo hizo pararse al lado de su cama. Ella se sentó al borde.

- Lo siento, Sawamura. Si tu chica no te aprovecha al máximo, no es mi culpa - decía ella mientras, desabrochaba cinturón, botón, y bajaba el cierre del pantalón del muchacho.

Respirando agitadamente, el chico no sabía si detener todo o no.

- Inolvidable... - dijo ella, contemplando en éxtasis aquel privado espectáculo : un boxer azul oscuro cubría la esculpida área privada de Seiji. Sus tonificados muslos hacían estirarse al máximo la prenda, y su indomable erección parecía querer respirar.

Finalmente, el momento llegó. Ayase, pausadamente, bajó el boxer. Aquel mástil quedó al descubierto, y de un solo ataque, la muchacha lo introdujo de lleno en su boca. Ni siquiera lo miró.

Se sintió bastante sucia, pero era agradable hacer eso con el hombre que quería. Chupando el hinchado glande, con la diestra presionó el tronco del miembro, mientras lentamente hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

Seiji sintió cosas que no había experimentado nunca. Honestamente, Midori era realmente mala en la cama. No le gustaba ser penetrada, y evitaba el contacto con los genitales de su novio. Para ella, tener relaciones era algo así como… simplemente darse besos más húmedos de lo habitual, estando semidesnudos, bajo las sábanas. Permitía que Seiji tocara sus pechos, pero apenas la mano derecha del chico buscaba su calzón, el restringido acto terminaba.

- Ayase, eso es asombroso - dijo entre respiros Seiji.

Complacida de oír aquello, Takako siguió en su labor. Luego de 10 minutos de lamidas y succiones, ella le pidió terminar.

- Espera un momento - dijo ella, alcanzando una cajita con pañuelos que estaba en su velador. Luego, volvió a ocuparse del miembro de su invitado.- Ahora, acaba cuando quieras...

- Podrías... - dijo Seiji, indicando el uniforme de la chica.

- C-claro, mejor me lo quito.

La muchacha se quitó parte de su uniforme. Se quedó en camisa, la cual desabrochó, para exhibir un poco de su femenina lencería.

Cuando la velocidad del estímulo fue demasiado rápida, Sawamura no pudo contenerse y eyaculó intensamente. El caliente líquido cubrió la cara y algo de los pechos de la chica.

- A los chicos les gusta ver esto, ¿cierto? - dijo ella, sonriendo.

Aquella imagen, de Ayase mojada y sonriente, hicieron a Seiji sentirse algo atraída hacia ella.

- Dime, Sawamura... ¿quieres algo más?

**Mmm A ver, espero comentarios. Quisiera terminarlo con un capítulo más. Esta vez mis escritos serán más breves. Escribir 18 capítulos de sexo del fic de Naruto me han tornado repetitivo.**

**Please, reviews!**

**AVISOS LEMON :**

**(a quienes les importe xD)**

**-Sigo trabajando con el fic de Street Fighter. Está publicado el 3er capítulo, y creo que haré 4 ó 5.**

**- Escribí un fic de Full Metal Alchemist (está publicado el capítulo 1, constará de 2 ó 3 capítulos)**

**- Concluí mi fic de Furi Kuri (FLCL)**,** el segundo y último capítulo ya está publicado.**

**Y ya estoy tecleando bosquejos de algo cochino con K-ON! y One Piece. Serán breves también, 2 ó 3 capítulos a toda raja.**


End file.
